


Hickey

by Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination/pseuds/Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But the marks Emma Swan made on her life, those she was sure, nothing would be capable of erasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hickey

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet!

Hickey!

The purple-blue stain on her neck was the reminder of the one she wished she could forget.

One thoughtless night of passion, not too long before she disappeared in the hat.

One brief moment where they were the only two people in the world. One brief moment where curses and fairytale characters didn't exist.

One brief moment where they could be simply two people that loved each other, even though they wouldn't admit it.

For as much as it may stay quite some time on her skin, she knew that eventually the hickey would disappear.

But the marks Emma Swan made on her life, those she was sure, nothing would be capable of erasing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!


End file.
